Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is an emoish boi from The Village Hidden in the Ghetto, where nearly every villager is related to him. Ofton being nicknamed "Sasgay" he likes to call his village "gay", when he's the one that looks like a queer in what he calls his casual outfit. When he was a small snot-nosed brat, he got told by his inferior and ridiculously small older brother Itachi that Wario killed all there family, and now he's after him and Itachi. Itachi, with his own reasons for lying to Sasuke, and not wanting to hurt him, secretly sent him to Wario Land while Wario was away. Sasuke then took over Wario's palace and became a filthy spoiled emo. A lot of people didn't liked him though, and they weren't speaking highly of him when they said he was special, and all the girls just wanted to date him so they could have sex with him and steal his money. Sasuke got depressed sometimes since he didn't have that many friends, but he ultimately felt superior to everyone and bragged about his pet anaconda, Orochimaru, scaring the kids by saying that it gave him incredible powers. One day, Sasuke's palace got raided by Conker T. Squirrel (it was too easy for Conker as there were no bodyguards) and he threatened to kill Sasuke if he didn't give him all his money (haha! Only $7.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000!). Since Sasuke spent his free time cutting himself rather than training to become a splendid ninja, he was overpowered. He gave Conker all the money he had. Conker, with a big smile on his ginger face, shouted out "Yeah! More Sponduli" in his gruff voice and left so he could star in is own game. Sasuke, broke and broken hearted, wanted revenge! So he paid a visit to Waluigi, who was getting over the grief of losing his precious bulldog Hiruko. He asked Waluigi for help with getting his unpayable fortune back (not thinking about what Waluigi was already going through). Since he was a hardcore loser and because he was drunk like a rooster, Waluigi decided to just give him some of his most dangerous weapons ever, RINNENGAN and MEGAN without even thinking it through. Sasuke now had to find out where that retarded squirrel went. He spent OVER 9000!!! hours on his posh laptop trying to find Conker's location, but could never find it, since his mother banned all the over 18 content on the internet. Over these harsh times, he made good friends with Waluigi, Mario and that adorable bunny rabbit everybody loved, Diddy Kong, and Mario found out Conker's hiding place from his buddy Deidara and was willing to tell Sasuke where he was if he won in a 4 player Mario Mart race. But if Sasuke were to lose, then he'd have to go back to his home village (since even his friends got annoyed by him!). So the four of them decided to have a bad old Mario Mart race. Sasuke lost in 4th place, because he cheated using bananas (banana phones included) and sludge balls and rockets. Angered by his epic fail, Sasuke blasted Waluigi through a wall, gave Diddy Kong a mirror to look at so he could see how much of a bunny he REALLY looks like and tried using RINNENGAN and MEGAN on Mario, which failed too, and ended up in him going back to Ghettoha with a smacked bottom and a grumpy emo face. Itachi had already joined the Akatsuki Club and was far away on fun exciting trips, so Sasuke was all alone. When he was around the age of 12, he became a somewhat decent ninja, and became best friends with an awesome kid the same age as him named Naruto Uzumaki, and they would talk about there favourite shames and wonga comics and there favourite animes like Telletubbies and the Fimbles. But as Sasuke was getting to that awkward age, and because he was a S-rank emo racist toward blonde people, he decided to abuse Naruto and attempt to sexually corrupt his mind!! by beating him up cheaply like a coward rather than having a proper one on one ninja fight, getting more scenes in his soap operas and tried convincing Naruto he was queer, thus ending there friendship and making Naruto's life a misery, but as a result, more people hated Sasuke and there friend Sakura took good care of Naruto, eventually falling inlove with him, and as a result making him so popular they give him the title "Lord Hokage of Us Unmatched Ghettoes". Sasuke got mad for a bit, but after a while, he didn't really care, so then left for Toad Town with his favoured obese snake Orochimaru. He got a job at NintenDO, and stared in a few shames that put everybody off from playing NintenDO's shames, so he got fired quickly. He then had it in his head that he was superior to everyone else in the world, and so he stuffend his anaconda down his throat in hope of it giving him some wacky powers or merging with him or god knows what else. SUPRISINGLY *whink whink!* he choked on it and died. He was later revived by Nobody. He shaved all his hair off his head and decided to work at McDonalds for the rest of his life, since he thought it sounded easy enough. Ronald McDonald allowed him to star in some of his shames as minor characters. Many years of working at McDonalds turns Sasuke into a hippey, and make him look even more gay than he already does.